


Brzuszek

by Underthewater2016



Series: Oczami dziecka [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016





	Brzuszek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts), [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



Siedmioletni Sam wychylił się zza oparcia kanapy, by przyjrzeć się swojemu "szwagrowi" - trudne słowo, którego nauczył go Dean, tłumacząc mu, że to określenie na męża rodzeństwa. A Cas od ponad roku był mężem jego brata. 

Obaj mieszkali w mieście, którego nazwy Sam nie potrafił wymówić, ale wiedział, że jest bardzo daleko, przez co Dean i Castiel tak rzadko przyjeżdżali ich odwiedzać.

\- Co tam, Sammy? - zapytał Cas zaspanym głosem, przekręcając się na wznak, dając tym samym Samowi lepszy widok na to, co tak bardzo go interesowało. A mianowicie na wystający spod koszulki, mocno zaokrąglony brzuch mężczyzny.

Chłopiec nie namyślając się długo wychylił się do przodu i trącił palcem napiętą skórę.

\- Tak bardzo się najadłeś?

\- Nie. - mężczyzna roześmiał się cicho. - Tam jest dzidziuś.

\- Dzidziuś? - oczy Sama rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu.

\- Tak. Malutkie dziecko. - Cas z rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy, pogładził się po odsłoniętym brzuchu.

\- A kochasz je? - chłopiec spojrzał podejrzliwie na swojego szwagra.

\- Oczywiście, że tak.

\- To dlaczego je zjadłeś!?


End file.
